Shut up and kiss me x
by jaurenforever
Summary: this is my first upload, so read it and let me know what you think? Joey/Lauren one shot but I might carry on if people want me too. x x x
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this is my first upload, so sorry if it's rubbish! Carries on from tonight's episode (21/02/13)**_

_**Lauren's POV  
**_

"Mum" Abi proclaimed jumping up.

"It's not how it seems mum" I said standing next to Abi.

"Well like I said nice to see everyone's settled in!" mum replied walking out.

"MUM!" Abi and I shouted. She turned to face us a look of disappointment on her face.

"I can't believe you let THAT in my house girls!" she proclaimed pointing at Kirsty before she stormed off to the B&B pulling Oscar along with her. Abi started crying just as Kirsty stepped forward to comfort her I snapped.

"Oh for goodness sake, Kirsty, Dad take Abi home and stay there the night, you can't go back to the B&B not with mum there! Just GO!" I shouted walking away as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Where are you going Lauren?" dad called out.

"to see Joey!" I replied. I could hear footsteps running and next thing I know dad's stood right next to me.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"why are you being like this Lauren?" he questioned.

"because I don't want to lose my mum AGAIN because of you or Kirsty alright, look tonight was nice but we can't do it again not until things with mum are sorted, I'm sorry" I said walking up as the tears started to pour down my cheeks. I knocked on Joey's door 3 times and then I realised it was late.

"he'll be in bed" I whispered to myself as I started to cry even more. Just then I heard the door open I spun around to come face to face with Kat.

"Lauren darling? What's wrong? Come in!" she said taking me into the living room.

"Is Joey here?" I asked trying to sniff away the tears.

"I'll just go and get him for you darling!" she said walking away. "JOEY! GET UP! NOW! LAUREN'S HERE AND SHE'S NOT HAPPY!" I heard Kat shout up the stairs. I heard running and then whispering then Joey was straight by my side.

"Hey!" he said tilting my chin so I was facing him. "Hey, what's worng?" he asked wipeing away the tears. After I had explained the whole situation to Joey I slowly started to drift off. Joey scooped me up in his arms and started to carry me upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Shh, baby go to sleep!" he replied and carried on taking me upstairs.

_**Joey's POV**_

After I had listened to Lauren's story I noticed her starting to fall asleep on my chest, so, I scooped her up and started to carry her upstairs. I decided it was best she stayed with me tonight.

"What are you doing?" she murmured.

"Shh, baby, go to sleep!" I replied and carried on taking her upstairs. Once I got to my room I set her down on the bed and grabbed the t-shirt and boxers she had worn the previous night.

"Lauren, baby, come on, you need to get dressed baby!" I whispered.

"You do it" she murmured sleepily. I sighed and took off her clothes replacing them with the ones in my hands. Then I took off my shirt and my trousers leaving me in just my boxers and climbed into bed next to her. My arms automatically going around her waist as she buried her face in my chest.

The next morning I woke up to find that Lauren wasn't lying next to me. I sat up and saw a note stuck to a mug next to my bed.

_Joey,_

_I've just popped out to get some milk, you don't have any, I'll probably be in the kitchen when you wake up though, so get up lazy bones, oh and drink this cup of tea;)_

_ LOVE YOOOOOU_

_ L xx_

I chuckled to myself at her little note getting up and grabbing my dressing gown before going downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw Lauren and Kat having a gossip.

"So, spill is he any good then?" Kat asked. I could see Lauren look down as she nodded. She was about to reply when she saw me standing in the doorway. I smirked as I watched her going even more red than she was before.

"You alright ladies?" I questioned still smirking.

"Oh yes thanks, just talking about…" Kat started but Lauren cut her off "Oscar and Tommy, we were talking about how loud they are" she said with a nervous chuckle causing me and Kat to start laughing.

"Course babe, morning beautiful!" I laughed going over to give her a kiss her deepening it as we heard Kat shut the door. I smirked and pulled away.

"Talking about Oscar huh?" I laughed as she hit me in the chest.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me" she laughed before pulling my head down to hers for a kiss. Me deepening it and pulling her into me as I walked back upstairs.

_**Okay guys, let me know what you think? Do you think I should carry it on or should I leave it? Thankyou for reading it! Lots of love Jess xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and saw the light shining through the curtains. I turned around and saw that Joey was still asleep. I was lying there for a few minutes just taking in his features before I got up leaving Joey a note and going downstairs. I popped out to buy some milk remembering they didn't have any in at the moment and when I got back I found Kat sitting in the kitchen.

"Morning Kat!" I said.

"Morning Lauren, you feeling better today then darling?" she asked.

"Oh yes, sorry about last night!" I replied with a nervous giggle.

"Don't worry about it Lauren!" she said. "Come on sit down" she said.

As I sat down to eat my cereal I caught Kat smirking at me.

"What?" I asked

"So, you and Joey are okay then?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, of course why?" I asked.

"No reason" she said with a smirk.

I gave her a weird look worried about what she was talking about.

"So, spill is he any good then?" Kat finally asked after minutes of suspense.

At first I was confused but by the smirk on her face I caught on and giggled quietly, looking down at the floor before nodding. I was about to reply when I saw Joey stood at the door smirking.

"You alright ladies?" he questioned still smirking.

"Oh yes thanks, just talking about…" Kat started but I cut her off "Oscar and Tommy, we were talking about how loud they are" I said with a nervous chuckle causing Joey and Kat to start laughing.

"Course babe, morning beautiful!" he laughed coming over to give me a kiss, me deepening it as we heard Kat shut the door. Joey smirked and pulled away.

"Talking about Oscar huh?" he laughed as I hit him in the chest.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me" I laughed before pulling his head down to mine for a kiss. Joey deepening it and pulling me into him as he walked us back upstairs.

Half an hour later we finally made it downstairs Joey heading to work and me heading home to face the music. As I got home I heard footsteps and I turned to see mum and Abi staring at me.

"Come and sit down darling!" mum said looking at Abi.

I braced myself before walking into the living room not prepared for what I saw.

_**Don't hate me, I'll upload soon x**_


End file.
